Marked Wiki
THE MARKED RPG WIKI original'' '', , fantasy Our Plot and Current Events • Our Rules • Location Articles • Playable Races • Magic • General Elesian Lore • Flora Articles • Fauna Articles • • We are and moving several articles about the world of Elesya onto this Wiki! And you can help! It is going to take some time to fully organize our information and truly utilize this amazing resource so bear with us! After reading our Lore Submission page, you are welcome to contribute! Please or and contribute. Who's Who If need to know who plays what character, this is where you need to go! Our community is comprised of a small collection of writers who have each created at least one character, so it helps to figure out who everyone is and to organize it in one area. This is editable. If you do not see your name feel free to add it. FEATURED POST The post shared here will be more or less quoted. Since most of us are the long winded type, an entire post would not fit very well. Quick Facts About Marked For the purpose of helping visitors find out as much as they can about us in as little an amount of time as possible. Before even diving into the information, there is a lot that could make Marked the place for you! This is an adult site. Must be 18 years of age or older to join. No word counts. Quality is key and no we don't stress over spelling mistakes or typos. Original world with original races. We have races that are commonly found in generic fantasy but have put our own spin on them. Unique magic system for human magi and all magical races are capable of some type of magic. Activity checks are not practiced here. We peek in on holders of important roles but that's it. We do not remove accounts unless requested. Role play takes place in writing, on a forum, and in third person. We are an intermediate site but are welcoming to newcomers! No canons, just open roles to fill. Fluid time for rp, can have several threads in different locations with the same character. Just keep track of things. We are LGBT friendly. We have very lax requirements for face claims so long as there is no nudity: we are artwork, real person friendly. There are no applications, account profiles are modified for character creation purposes. Profiles do need to be submitted for review though. THEMES OF OUR SETTING In terms of classic fantasy, we pull a lot of the feel and worldly atmosphere from Lord of the Rings. Elesya is quite vast and full of adventure opportunities. Humans are a force to be reckoned with and they have lead the path of technology, inspiring quite the Steam Punk Era. Think of victorian steam meets medieval fantasy and marry them together. Marked is certainly not limited to these few either. We love bandits, thieves, and pirates! You will see a lot of talk about such things here. Territories and leaderships would be nothing without the political power plays and intrigue, we have a bit of that too. Scandal and betrayal is our bread and butter here. TEST test POLL Marked is GROWING in member base and character base. The world is expanding and we feel we have reached a place where new information on a larger scale can be introduced. What would you like to see? New region to explore! I would love to see a new race added! Nothing, I would prefer no change at all. Can we do both? NEWS Category:Announcement Category:Browse